Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A./Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Wiggledancing!USAStage.jpg|Wigglehouse/Stage Wiggledancing!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card Wiggledancing!USAEndCredits.jpg|Opening sequence TheWiggles'TitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|The Wiggles' title Murray'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Greg's title TheWigglyFriends'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Friends' titles TheWigglyDancers'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers' titles Wiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|''"Onto the Wiggles Show."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in prologue TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Big Red Car in prologue Wiggledancing!USAPrologue2.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in prologue AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in prologue TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in prologue MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in prologue WigglehouseinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers KatherineinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-USALive.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Anthony's blue Maton acoustic guitar GregandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Big Red Car GreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AdrianQuinnellinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Adrian TheOtherWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggles LookBothWays-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-USALive.jpg|"Look Both Ways" SamandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Murray BrettClarkeinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Brett BenMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Ben CaterinaMeteinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Caterina ZoeVelvezinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Zoe LucyStuartinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Lucy MurrayandAlexKeller.jpg|Murray and Alex TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles Rock-A-ByeYourBear-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" AudienceinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The audience Rock-A-ByeYourBear-USALive.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony AnthonyDoingaBackflip.jpg|Anthony doing a back-flip Wiggledancing!USA-BackShot.jpg|The back shot Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" GregPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg playing keyboard SamMoranandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy dancing CaptainandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing JeffandSaminWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group HenryandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Friends WagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-USALive.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends RyanDeSaulnierinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Ryan MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Group MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-USALive.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" AnthonyandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandJeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry GregandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Henry Greg,HenryandSam.jpg|Greg, Henry and Sam Anthony,HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Sam HenryandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Henry and Katty TheWigglesandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MusicBoxDancer-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" MurrayandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordBalletDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword ballet dancing MusicBoxDancer-Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DorothyBalletDancinginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing LynStuckeyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Lyn KristyTalbotinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Kristy CaptainandDorothyBalletDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy ballet dancing GregandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Murray playing guitars JeffSleepinginWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffSleeplaughing.jpg|Jeff sleep-laughing JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff waking up Hoop-Dee-Doo-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group JeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff Hoop-Dee-Doo-USALive.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" MurraySinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray singing AnthonySinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony singing KattyVillafuerteinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Katty Dorothy,HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Sam SamMoraninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam Moran AnthonyandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Anthony and Katty SamandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Anthony JeffontheBalcony.jpg|Jeff on the balcony MurrayandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Henry JeffSleepingintheAudience.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the audience JeffWakingUpintheAudience.jpg|Jeff waking up in the audience TheMonkeyDance-USALivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-USALive.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlInTheRing-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" BrownGirlInTheRing-USALive.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" FruitSalad-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-USALive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Captain CaptainFallingDowninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg holding flag hat TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans SailingAroundtheWorld-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar SailingAroundTheWorld-USALive.jpg|"Sailing Around The World" BenasaSwagman.jpg|Ben as a swagman SamMoranasUncleSam.jpg|Uncle Sam WiggleBay-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinHulaSkirt.jpg|Dorothy in her hula skirt TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends WiggleBay-USALive.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Captain SwimLikeAFish-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword teaching the actions SwimLikeAFish-USALive.jpg|"Swim Like A Fish" MopMop-USALivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Mop, Mop" MopMop-USALive.jpg|"Mop, Mop" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing JeffandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Wags DancingintheSand-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Wags GregPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Fender bass guitar DancingintheSand-USALive.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" DorothyandHenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg talking about Athens, Greece TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword Opa!.jpg|''"Opa!"'' GregandSaminWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Sam AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-USALive.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam and Captain BowWowWow-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bow Wow Wow" BowWowWow-USALive.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" WagsandZoeVelvez.jpg|Wags and Zoe GregandWagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandMurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Murray PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-USALive.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheMurrayBalloon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Murray balloon Jeff,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga TheNonrealisticWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga TheWiggles,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sydney Barcarolle" SydneyBarcarolle-Live.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" ProfessorSingalottasongaSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Professor singing ProfessorSingalottasongaandtheAudience.jpg|Professor and the audience Greg,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Greg, Henry and Professor Wags,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Professor WagsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Wags and Professor Singalottasonga HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Henry and Professor Singalottasonga TheWigglesandProfessorSingalottasongainWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga JeffandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff and Professor Singalottasonga Murray,JeffandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Professor Singalottasonga MurrayandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray and Professor Singalottasonga Dorothy,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga DorothyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Dorothy and Professor Singalottasonga DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony ProfessorSingalottasongainWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony taking roses from Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-USALive.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" Dorothy,ZoeVelvezandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Dorothy, Zoe and Katty Anthony,ZoeVelvezandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Anthony, Zoe and Katty JeffPlayingKeyboardinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard QuackQuack-USALivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-USALive.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" HotPotato-USALivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-USALive.jpg|"Hot Potato" WagsandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Go,Go,Go!Medley-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the "Wiggly Medley" Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|The Wiggles shouting "Go!" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" HereComeTheChicken-Live.jpg|"Here Come The Chicken" GregSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Greg singing HotPotato-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" DancingintheSand-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" HenryandZoeVelvez.jpg|Henry and Zoe BowWowWow-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" DOROTHY-USALive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-USALive.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" Lights,Camera,Action!-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue GregSinginginWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue SailingAroundtheWorld(Reprise).jpg|"Sailing Around the World (Reprise)" TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyDancersinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue SamMoraninWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue AnthonyinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue CaptainandGreginWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue Wiggledancing!USA-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue TheWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue MurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue FlorainWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Flora Door Wiggledancing!USAEndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheWiggles'TitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|The Wiggles' title Murray'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinWiggledancing!USACredits.jpg|Greg's title TheWigglyFriends'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Friends' titles TheWigglyDancers'Titles.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers' titles IMG_9737.jpg|Endboard Photo Gallery TheWigglesinWallingford,Connecticut.jpg|The Wiggles in Wallingford, Connecticut TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture3.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture4.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture5.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture6.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture7.jpg|Greg TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture8.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture9.jpg|''"Bears now asleep"'' TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture10.jpg|Greg and Anthony spotting Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture11.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture12.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture13.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture14.jpg|The audience TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture15.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture16.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture17.jpg|Ben in Greek clothes TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture18.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture19.jpg|Wags and Murray File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture20.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture21.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture22.jpg|Anthony TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture23.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture24.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture25.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Professor Singalottasonga TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture26.jpg|Ben collecting the roses TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture27.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture28.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture29.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture30.jpg|Murray and Eric TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture31.jpg|Eric dancing TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture32.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture33.jpg|Eric and Rebecca TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture34.jpg|Eric dancing TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture35.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture36.jpg|Ben TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture37.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture38.jpg|Confetti explosion TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture39.jpg|Confetti TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture40.jpg|Murray closing out the concert TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture41.jpg|The audience and the confetti TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture42.jpg|Australia flag TheWiggles'ConnecticutConcertPicture43.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DSC 0162-1.jpg|Dorothy in a promo picture 218891_10150172532061838_5182971_o.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture DVD Packaging WiggledancingUSA-AlternateCover.png|Unreleased/Prototype cover Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-FullCover.jpg|Full Cover Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-Disc.jpg|Disc Wiggledancing!USA-CanadianCover.jpg|Canadian cover (HiT version only) EB514FC6-AE56-4CD1-99AA-B2EB53096607.jpeg|Canadian DVD Back Cover 7B6E4343-346D-4518-896C-9C0DE1B10F2A.jpeg|Disc 51xlYVeLIXL._SX342_.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release File:95DCD62D-81CD-42E8-BD13-CD8E26483579.jpeg|Back Cover File:B10AD83F-CA37-4BDE-94A1-0C0D71D3E41C.jpeg|Disc File:Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA.Amazon.jpg|Amazon Prime DVD Gallery HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen(Widescreen).jpeg HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen(Widescreen)1.jpeg File:HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen(Widescreen)2.jpeg HitEntertainmentLogo(Widescreen).jpeg File:Bandicam_2016-01-30_09-43-13-250.jpg Wiggledancing_live_in_the_usa_dvd_menu.png|Main menu (Background music: Wags the Dog Karaoke) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Background music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Background music: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection menu page 3 (Background music: Fruit Salad) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu4.jpg|Song Selection menu page 4 (Background music: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu5.jpg|Song Selection menu page 5 (Background music: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SongSelectionMenu6.jpg|Song Selection menu page 6 (Background music: Fruit Salad) Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Background music: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) TheWiggles-SplishSplashBigRedBoatTrailer1.jpeg TheWiggles-SplishSplashBigRedBoatTrailer2.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer1.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer2.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer3.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer4.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer5.jpeg Barney-Let'sGo!Trailer6.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer1.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer2.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer3.png BobTheBuilder-BuiltToBeWildTrailer4.png File:Thomas&Friends-ComeRidetheRailsTrailer1.png File:Thomas&Friends-ComeRidetheRailsTrailer2.png File:Thomas&Friends-ComeRidetheRailsTrailer3.png Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Background music: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) 2007 US DVD Karaoke)]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] )]] Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:2006